


good girls act so good

by HeartHarps



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Luisa Alver/Rose Solano (mentioned), Petra & Jane's friendship, Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva (mentioned), Underage Drinking, poor approximations of Anezka's speech patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartHarps/pseuds/HeartHarps
Summary: If Jane was honest, having a dozen decent excuses ready to explain them spending so much time together would have been so goddamn easy. They had gone undetected for a couple weeks actually, and there had been multiple instances when getting caught crossed Jane’s mind. But she didn't do anything about it.No, when Anezka appeared in the library foyer as they were leaving one day, Jane convinced herself there was only one possible excuse.





	1. Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am seeing Panic! in concert this summer so I've been listening to it nonstop.  
> Dorms, cafeterias, and midterms exist in this world. Last initial is used to distinguish the Janes when necessary.  
> Enjoy!

Jane hauled her suitcase up over the top stair, sighing as she straightened up. Into the hallway and three doors down, Jane knew she had found her third floor dorm room when she read her name, Jane V. She knew she had found something interesting when the second name on the door read Jane R. Jane regarded the matching name tags for a moment, then pushed the door open.

She was sitting on her bed, and looked over.

“You must be Jane,” Jane said.

“You must be Jane.”

Jane V. smiled, pulling her suitcase into the room. The beds were elevated with desks and shelves beneath, so she rolled it behind the ladder for now. “You’re new right?” She asked, as Jane R swung her legs over the side of her own bed.

“Yeah,” She said, non-committal.

Jane kicked off her shoes and stashed her purse up top. “What brings you to Our Lady of Sorrows?”

“My mom wants me to graduate from a good school. Already prepping for law school.”

“Oh my god,” Jane gushed as she settled on her own bunk, tucking her legs underneath her and looking at Jane across the slim void between their beds. “That’s so cool you have goals like that.”

But Jane just wrinkled her nose a little and looked out the window, opposite the door Jane V. had just trekked through. “I feel stir-crazy already. I don't know how you've lived here for three years.” She shot a concerned look over.

Jane shrugged, starting to feel a little self-conscious about this outsider infiltrating Lady Sorrows. Jane R. was right, she _didn't_ know how they'd lived there for three years. Jane R. didn't know what cafeteria food to avoid or how to fake a bed check. She didn't know—

“What do you do for fun?” Jane R. asked, interested now.

Jane was out of the moment instantly. “Well, we share a lawn with our brother school, Holy Cross, we hang out there a lot. If you want a boyfriend, that's the place.”

Jane didn't react, just said, “No thanks. I'm gay.”

Jane paused. Suddenly, words escaped her, and she was just staring at her roommate with a blank expression. “Oh, okay,” She managed.

She could see Jane's eyes narrow from this far away. “Is that...going to be a problem?” Jane R. asked.

“No!” Jane returned, trying to get her word machine back in gear. “Nope. You should talk to Luisa; she's gay.”

But Jane wasn't letting up now. “Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we’ll get along.”

“I just meant, she knows the scene. Like, if there is one.”

Jane R.’s annoyance was turning into confused entertainment. She leaned back. “Right. You seem like a socialite,” She stated.

“Well, I am top of my class,” Jane informed, like she ever shut up about it. “But yeah, I have friends.”

Jane smirked as she opened her laptop. “Alright, who's who?”

Jane jumped at the opportunity to dump while her roommate started clicking around. “Okay. So the only cool people are me, my boyfriend Rafael, Lina, Michael, Petra, Luca, and Luisa. Luisa’s girlfriend Rose is in college, and brings us alcohol sometimes. The jocks all have soccer championship backpacks and the stoners are, well, stoned. Other than that, most people are loners. Except Anezka, Petra's twin sister, runs her own clique of bad acne cases and rejects.”

Jane gave a solemn glance up at that. “Yikes.”

“Yeah,” Jane said, thinking of all the drama Anezka had managed to stir up in the past three years. “You should probably just stay away from her.”

 

+

“Please, beautiful sister—”

“Anezka! Mom said you can't follow me around all the time,” Petra spat, and then breathed. She smoothed her sweater vest as Anezka trembled before her. Even though it had been three years since Petra’s long-lost sister had been rescued from the Czech Republic, her hair was still stringy and her accent as strong as ever. Sometimes, it almost made Petra forget how evil Anezka was. “It's bringing my grades down. If I'm going to be top of our class, I'll need my privacy.”

Anezka’s sweet face curled into a snarl. “Please, beautiful sister, everyone is knowing it is Jane who is stopping you from being first in class.”

There it was. What did she say? Evil. “Just, shut up!” Petra shouted, and stormed away.

-

“Huh,” Jane R. said when Jane lead her out to the lawn, seeing Holy Cross some two hundred feet away. _That's supposed to keep kids celibate?_ She thought, but didn't share.

A stone pathway guided them from the back door to a soccer field that took up most of the expanse between the schools. It was flanked by a parking lot and a fenced off forest. The goal frames were empty for now, but Jane could tell they were freshly painted, and the entire lawn was covered in rich green grass. Far off, she could see boys in white shirts playing basketball and tetherball. On this side of the field, girls and boys alike lounged on picnic tables and the bleachers.

Jane R. had just taken most of it in when her roommate suddenly screeched and took off.

“Jane!” Jane R. heard, so she turned around to find a dark-haired girl slowing out of a jog.

She looked confused and pointed ahead. “I'm just looking for—”

“Jane, yeah,” Jane R. said, and looked over to see her roommate climbing her boyfriend, Rafael, like a vine. Jane and the other girl watched as his hands wandered wildly over her body. “That's some reunion,” Jane commented.

“Yep,” The girl said, giving Jane a sickly-sweet look. “It’s been a whole two days since they saw each other.”

Jane couldn't help it, she laughed. Some guys near Jane and Rafael were whistling. She shook her head and looked at the girl. “I'm Jane's roommate, Jane Ramos.”

She cocked her head. “Huh. Lina.”

Shrieks and shouts—playful ones—were coming from Rafael's direction now, but Jane looked the other direction, where two girls were bickering mercilessly. Jane asked, “Hey, is that Petra and Anezka?”

“Hm?” Lina said, throwing a glance back. “Yeah. We usually leave them to their family drama.”

Jane nodded. “I'll see you around, Lina,” She said, but Lina was still focused on whatever kind of foreplay Jane and Raf were into at the moment.

The closer Jane got to the two girls, the clearer it became that they had the exact same face, and were completely different people.

But Jane had to cut the comparisons off when Petra turned around and stomped away towards the fence. Jane jogged once, twice, but she managed to intercept the murderous blonde. “Excuse me, are you Petra?”

“None of your business,” She said, carving a small semi circle in her path to move efficiently around Jane.

But Jane kept up, pulling in stride next to her. “I think it's your English tutor's business,” She tried.

Petra stopped cold, angry face persisting. She looked around, then pushed Jane around the corner of the school so they were just out of sight. “Look,” Petra started, inches from Jane's face. Jane could feel her body heat, but she radiated ice. “You're new, but you must know by now that I have a reputation to uphold. So whatever you need to ensure I ace this class and keep our arrangement a secret, it's yours.”

 _What the fuck?_ “Thanks, but I just want it on my resume,” She confessed, and let Petra stew for a moment before saying, “And I'll keep quiet, don't worry.”

Petra breathed. “Good,” She said, looking around again, though no one could see them. “Thank you. I'm Petra Andel.” She stuck a hand into the little space between them.

Jane smiled and shook it. “Jane Ramos.”

She hardly got the last name out before Petra rolled her eyes, released a guttural _ugh_ , and walked away.

-

Jane didn’t get 10 steps away from the corner before twin number 2 appeared in front of her. “Hi!” She said, with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm.

Jane reeled a little. “Hi. You’re Anezka, right?”

“That is me! You were just talking to Petra, no?”

Jane’s guard instantly went up. Despite the cheery, innocent demeanor, Jane could see this conversation going wrong in a million ways already, so she went with, “I don’t know what happened. I just introduced myself.”

Anezka frowned. “Oh. That is weird.”

Jane suddenly remembered herself. “I’m Jane, by the way.”

And a smooth smile found its way onto Anezka’s face as she said, “Ah. You know Jane Villanueva?”

This couldn’t be a test. Everyone knew Jane, apparently. “...Yes.”

“Petra _hates_ Jane,” Anezka confessed, throwing a glance to where Petra and a brown-haired girl were talking, “She will never be liking you, just because of your name.”

Jane just watched as Petra laughed. “We’ll see about that.”


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

They settled in a dark corner of the library. The only people Petra had seen use this particular nook were Luisa and Rose, when Rose had still gone here, and they weren’t exactly stellar students, if you know what I mean. Petra set her English notes aside and opened her laptop. Her Student Body Vice President email was open with 4 unread messages and 3 drafts, so she set to work on those. 

After a minute, Jane said, “So.”

Petra nodded but didn’t look over. “You can get started.”

Jane did not get started. She waved a hand in front of Petra’s face and said, “Earth to Petra?”

“Okay, fine,” Petra said, pushing the computer away and facing Jane.

Jane gave a tense smile. “I thought we could start by going over your homework.”

“We’re in the same class, you know what to do,” Petra informed, reaching one hand over to open a budget document.

“I’m not here to do everything for you,” Jane said.

“Oh,” Petra said sweetly. She reached for her bag. “Now I know why you turned down the money. I can pay per assignment, then?”

But Jane grabbed her arm. “I don’t want your money. You are going to write your own assignments, or I will tell the dean.”

Petra huffed. “Fine.” She opened her book to the lesson from last week. 

“So,” Jane started again, pulling her own notes closer. “The homework is to write 500 words about something good that happened during your summer vacation.”

Petra couldn’t help it, she let out a deep  _ ugh _ and looked away. “I just hate writing.”

Jane nodded a little. “Why do you hate writing?”

“Because I’m terrible at it.”

“You can’t be terrible at writing about your own experiences. You just have to put in a little effort.”

_Bullshit_ , Petra thought, but managed a much more civilised reply, “No matter how hard I try, everything I write sucks.”

Jane just watched as Petra leaned back in her chair and examined her fingernails. Then she said, “Let’s just get this one done, okay? What’s something fun you did this summer?”

Petra considered her nails for another moment as her summer ran through her head. She looked to Jane.

“What?”

Petra sighed a little and looked away. “There’s only one thing I would write about, if I could, and I can’t, so.”

Jane was wearing a little smile, not that Petra was looking. “What is it?”

_ Breathe, _ she thought, not believing that she was about to say this. “Jane invited me to Rafael’s birthday party in July. I didn’t get to see the others much other than that night, and it was really fun. But it was one big drunken stupor and we all swore to trust no nun.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jane said, turning and pulling her chair closer to the desk. “Creative license. Replace the alcohol with something else.”

The frown on Petra’s face felt like it had always been there, and would stay there forever.

But Jane wasn’t letting up. She picked up a pencil and drew circles in the air with both hands, like cogs in a machine turning, saying, “Just, write down the most important points, and we’ll go from there.”

Petra shook her head. “I can’t do that.”

Jane blinked a couple times, then set her pencil down. She turned in her chair to look at Petra. “Forget writing. Why is this important to you?”

Petra breathed. “Because I realized I’m... _ gnmsszm _ .”

“What was that?”

“I’m going to miss them!” Petra announced, perhaps louder than was appropriate for a library, but they secluded by hundreds of books. “This is our last year together. I always thought graduation would be the beginning of my real life, but, something else is going to end.”

Jane’s smile was intense. “Please write that down.”

-

500 words and two hours later, Jane and Petra were scrolling through Petra’s instagram, looking for inspiration for an extra assignment. “This one’s hot,” Jane said, as if it was the most normal thing to say about a girl in a bikini. She clicked on it.

It was from over a year ago. Petra was posing with a family friend, Krishna, at somebody’s pool party. Petra had spent that summer eating nothing but almonds and lying on the beach, so yeah, she knew it was hot. 

Jane kept scrolling. Shortly, she found one of Petra and Jane V. in their uniforms, where Jane was hugging Petra fiercely and Petra was smiling vaguely. It looked like someone had whipped out the camera just to capture the moment Jane had just attacked Petra, but Jane had asked for the photo, and they took 20 before she threw her arms around Petra. They had both posted that one before leaving Lady Sorrows for the summer.

“This one,” Jane said, turning towards Petra. “Just 500 words. Why you posted this for the whole world to see.”

“Would you believe me if I said Jane held a gun to my head?”

“You’d have to hire me as your lawyer.”

 

+

That night, Jane V. was stopped by Petra planting herself in Jane’s path. “Jane,” She said, looking serious, like she usually did.

Jane recouped, managing not to send her grilled cheese flying. “Hey Petra.”

“There’s something about your roommate,” Petra stated, and did not elaborate.

Jane vaguely wondered if this was a Petra thing, or something more mundane. “What do you mean?”

She continued to speak with genuine curiosity. “Jane Ramos. There’s something different about her. What is it?” 

“I don’t know,” Jane said, “What is it?”

“Is it, her hair? What does she do to her hair? Or her make-up?”

_ Okay, this is getting old _ . “Petra, I don't know how she does her hair and make-up.”

But Petra was still sincere. “Do you know what I mean? She’s…”

“She seems like every other girl in our grade.”

Petra’s face scrunched up. She threw a look back to where Jane was joining Lina and Luisa. Then, “Really?”

“Really.”

 

+

_ Knock knock knock! _

_ Petra stood at the sound, robe swishing around her legs, and she didn’t think as she pulled open the door. Jane (Ramos of course) was standing on the other side, still in her uniform, smiling. “I wasn’t expecting you. Sorry I’m not dressed,” She said, but Jane didn’t seem to care. _

_ She held up a piece of paper with a list of names and said, “Looks like you topped Jane.” _

_ Heart suddenly beating hard, she let out a, “Really?” Petra found her name in the #1 spot. _

_ “Yeah,” Jane said, dropping the paper. She reached for the string tying Petra’s decency closed and pulled. “Now Jane’s going to top you.” _

_ Petra just watched as Jane stepped closer, pushing the robe off her shoulders and pulling her into a kiss. Her mouth moved fluidly against Petra’s, lips and tongue gently pressing— _   
  


Petra sat up suddenly. Her room was dark. Looking down at her alarm clock, she could see it was after 1am. She laid back down, stared at the ceiling, and realized that that, and many other things that had happened since they had met, indicated that Petra was experiencing comprehensive sexual attraction to her tutor, Jane Ramos.

She didn’t fall back asleep for a while.


	3. Emperor's New Clothes

“So, what do you think of Petra?” Jane V. asked one evening as they passed calculus notes between their beds. 

Jane R. didn’t really react. “She’s cool.”

But Jane still watched her, pretending to copy formulas while studying her roommates face. “Hey,” She said, as if she was starting a new conversation, “If you ever want me out of the room for a night, I can sleep at Lina’s. She has a single.”

When Jane looked up with a skeptical look, Jane V. quickly looked down at her derivatives and pretended to be engrossed. They were both quiet for a minute before Jane R. said, “Huh. Do you ever sneak Rafael in here to hook up?”

There was half a second before Jane V. let out a burst of laughter. Then, “Oh! Right, I’m a virgin.”

Jane nodded. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready, just let me know. Better to do it here than—”

“No,” Jane interrupted, still smiling, “I’m Catholic. That’s why I’m at a Catholic school. I promised my grandma I’d wait until marriage.”

Three seconds later, Jane R. would realize she sounded rude, but she couldn’t help looking incredulous and saying, “He’s gonna wait for  _ marriage _ ?” But as she realized it, her roommate chuckled and looked back at her work.

“I know,” Jane V. mused, recognizing it seemed hard to believe, but underneath, Jane R. could tell her thing with Rafael was real.

 

+

If Jane R. was honest, having a dozen decent excuses ready to explain them spending so much time together would have been so goddamn easy. They had gone undetected for a couple weeks actually, and there had been multiple instances when getting caught crossed Jane’s mind. But she didn't do anything about it.

No, when Anezka appeared in the library foyer as they were leaving one day, Jane convinced herself there was only one possible excuse.

"What were you two back there doing?" Anezka asked, referring to the corner they had just come from. It was the darkest, grossest corner, that no one ever went to—which is why they tutored there.

"Don't people make out back there all the time?" Jane said, nonchalant.

Both Anezka's and Petra's eyes slide wide open. "Are you two dating?" Anezka asked.

Jane shot Petra a confused look. "Didn't you tell her?"

"Uh..."

"Honey," Jane said, taking both of Petra's hands, "I thought you were ready."

"I, I am ready," Petra said, managing to play along. She kept a firm grasp on one of Jane's hands and turned to face Anezka. "We're dating. Don't tell mom."

Anezka rolled her eyes. "Fine. Congratulations, I guess."

Jane nodded. "Bye Anezka," She sing-songed, and pulled Petra out of the library.

-

"What the hell was that?" Petra spat, in the privacy of a locked bathroom.

But Jane was as cool as a cucumber. "It's the easiest way to get privacy and discretion."

"Now what, people think I'm gay?"

"Yes. They will,” Jane said, showing a little more concern. “Is that a problem? Cause I can tell them I'm tutoring you—”

"No. Fine,” Petra admitted, coming around to the idea, helped by the peril she associated with the tutoring getting out.

Jane nodded. "...Okay. So Anezka knows, how long until everyone else knows?"

Petra just steeled herself and grabbed Jane's hand. "They already do."   
  


+

If Petra was honest, playing Jane's girlfriend was so goddamn easy. She blushed when people brought her up and smiled when she left to go “hang out with Jane” (Don’t forget, these are tutoring sessions, people). Petra got off not explaining anything by saying she didn't want to talk about it, more and more aggressively until they remembered who she was and left her alone.

And if she was honest, that dream hadn't been a one time thing. So Petra convinced herself of something and set out to convince Jane of the same. "We should kiss," She said once, at the end of a session about Hamlet.

"What?"

"To sell the lie. If you don't want to, that’s fine. It was just an idea."

"No," Jane said, with that look she gave Petra sometimes, "Let's do it."

Which is why we found Petra, three days later, panicking at the top of the bleachers after lunch. "What makes you think I haven't kissed a girl before?" She said with indignation.

Jane was very skeptical. "Have you?"

"Yes." 

Petra just stared off, trying to look nowhere in particular and come up with a goddamn plausible explanation, but Jane suddenly turned around and exclaimed, "Jane?"

Petra's heart seized and her vision instantly focused on—of course, Jane had to choose now to give Rafael a preview of their wedding night.

Ramos didn't believe it. "You kissed Jane the Virgin?"

Petra knew she should deny it, but Jane was looking at her, smiling and laughing, more relaxed than ever. Honestly, all Petra could think about was kissing her. So forgive her if she managed a small nod.

"Okay. Let's do this."

All of a sudden, Jane's hand was on Petra's neck. She was leaning in, closing her eyes, and putting her lips on Petra's.

_ Woah _ .

Petra reacted, mouth moving against Jane's—

And then it was over. Jane sat up. The bell rang.

"Let's go."   
  
+

Jane<3

Petra: Tbh i hadn't kissed a girl before today. I'm sorry

Jane: Yeah I knew that already

Petra: Please don't hate me

Jane: Don't worry about it. Sorry if I freaked you out

Petra: No, you didn't

Petra: We're halfway through the semester so we're almost done with this anyways

 

+

“My  _ Hamlet _ essay is coming along nicely,” Petra said, to start off their next session. 

Jane didn't look up from her own outline. “That's good,” She said, and kept working.

Petra dug in. She just had to synthesize one last argument into a paragraph and hammer out a conclusion, and she would be over with this nightmare assignment. She procrastinated, scrolling up and down on her document. “Oh,” She said, finding something to ask Jane. “What's a word that means, like, putting things close together do you can look at how they're different?”

“Juxtapose?” Jane offered.

“Right. Thanks,” Petra answered warmly. She filled in the blank and set to work on her new paragraph. 

Petra found every excuse she could to ask Jane for help, but she only ever gave one or two word answers. They had already planned midterm study sessions for the next week, so beyond working quietly, there wasn't much to do.

But Petra couldn't help but think that hadn't stopped them from enjoying each other's company in the past.

 

+

Two hours after their last midterm, Jane and Petra were standing just inside Our Lady of Sorrow’s front door, both hands connected. Their friends watched on at the base of the stairs. A taxi waited outside, with the Ramos’ apartment building on the GPS. “You should probably kiss me goodbye,” Jane said. There wasn't anything else to say.

Petra didn't care. The sentence sounded like any other platonic business transaction at this point, so Petra just nodded.

Jane breathed. “Goodbye, Petra.”

“Goodbye Jane.” Petra reached up and took Jane's face, bringing their mouths together quickly. Petra pulsed her lips against Jane's, once, twice, twisting her head and urging the kiss deeper. Her tongue slipped out to poke at Jane's lips. Petra didn't know why, but Jane's mouth opened, and Petra kissed deeper, her tongue sliding around.

A quick squeeze on her shoulder and Petra retreated. She gave Jane an innocent smile. "I'll text you."

Petra didn't see Jane stare at her as she walked away. Jane didn't see Petra glance back once Jane got moving. But no one else noticed either, since they were too busy jostling Petra about that ridiculous kiss.


	4. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

“Thank god you're back,” Jane V. announced, jumping up out of her desk when her roommate pushed into their dorm.

“Hey!” Jane R. greeted. She tossed her weekend bag and accepted Jane's hug. “What's up?”

“I need relationship advice. Rafael is being an idiot. Also,” Jane said, pulling Jane down until they were both sat cross-legged on the floor, “Petra has been beside herself with you gone.”

_ What? Shit! Act girlfriend-y _ . “Aww, really?” Jane cooed, trying to play it off like she was trying to play it off cool. 

“Yeah. I don't think she got out of bed all weekend. I tried asking her for help, but she just made me cuddle her while she sang some song in Czech.”

“ _ Toulavej _ ?”

“What?”

“Never mind. What's up with you and Raf?”

Fifteen minutes and three years of therapy later, Jane V. was able to chill out with the boyfriend psychoanalysis. “Anyways, Rose is finally free this weekend. She's bringing us two bottles of vodka and a bottle of gin. Saturday, 9pm in the locker room.”

Jane just nodded, moderately concealing her surprise. “Damn. Catholic kids go hard.”

 

+

And go hard they did. Jane R. had a hard time believing the nuns wouldn't hear the music playing in the locker room, but Petra swore they had never gotten caught. Luisa showed up five minutes later with a skinny redhead in tow, carrying an LCBO bag. “Hey girls,” The guest greeted, in a deep, velvety voice. She started to unpack on a bench and looked over at Petra and Jane. “Who's this?” 

“My girlfriend,” Petra announced, rather quickly and loudly. “Jane.” Jane waved.

“Oh my god, Petra,” Rose teased, giving her a sly look. Petra blushed. Jane squeezed her hand. 

Jane V. started talking which meant the bottles opened up quickly. Soon, they were all sitting on their sweaters on the ground and drinking from red cups. Rose complained about college and Luisa complained about her and Raf’s dad. Lina complained about her singleness and Petra complained about English. Jane jumped in and complained about law school, which everyone gushed over. Rose suggested they play spin-the-bottle.

“If you want to spin it, you take a drink first. It's so high school. If everyone's okay with it.”

Jane and Petra shared a look, but neither had the nerve to say they wouldn't be okay with it, and agreed. Jane V. seemed a little hesitant but Lina vaguely threatened her until she agreed.

Rose went first. She kissed Jane V., who didn't get into it but didn't shy away either, and blushed furiously after. She spun next, and everyone screamed when it landed on Petra.

She threw a quickly glance to her 'girlfriend’—but Ramos was laughing and cheering along. She patted her back quickly, hoping it helped. 

Jane leaned over and pressed her lips chaste against Petra. The rules were three seconds minimum, so they stayed like that, and Jane R. could see Petra smile a little halfway through.

Jane pulled away and raised her hands to bask in the cheers. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” She asked Petra.

Petra shrugged a little. “You are the second best Jane I've kissed,” She returned, and the reaction was a mix of awws and shouts. Petra’s Jane pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Petra kissed Rose, and Jane had no problem playing the jealous girlfriend. Rose kissed Lina, who kissed Luisa, who kissed Jane Ramos. Around and around they went, drinking and kissing and laughing.

Lina and Jane apparently loved dancing when they were drunk, so they eventually convinced everyone to give up the bottle. Luisa and Rose started doing something that approximated dancing.

Petra and Jane R. settled on a bench with the rest of the gin, and they gave it one song before Petra suggest they get some air. Jane looked a little surprised but agreed. 

They wandered out onto the field, then Petra guided them to the bleachers. She settled in the second row, with her feet dangling over the first bench and her shoulders leaning against the third. Jane straddled the second bench and took a swig of the gin. Then, “So I heard you really missed me last weekend.”

Petra just stared at the stars. “Please. I'm a great actress.”

“Actresses don't use that much tongue.”

“Well, they do when they're playing Petra Andel in love,” She defended. 

Jane shook her head and let it be quiet for a moment. She surveyed the dark expanse between the schools, the yellow rectangles of the windows of boys who were still up at Holy Cross.

“How's your mom?” Petra asked, low and a little solemn.

Jane sighed and took another sip before answering, “Worse. Every time, she's worse…”

Petra sat up and put her hand on Jane's knee. “I'm sorry.”

“Is it bad that I spend less and less time with her every time? Like, I want to see her, but once I'm there…I just want out.”

“No, not at all,” Petra said, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her chest. “Your job is to take care of yourself. That's what your mom wants.”

They looked at each other for a moment, Jane still processing something, and Petra trying to smile reassuringly. When it passed, Jane swung one leg over and leaned over to rest her head on Petra's shoulder. Petra started, unsure how to be a good headrest, but settled once Jane was.

Jane sighed and said, quietly, “Thanks.”

They listened to distant cars driving and watched the stars twinkle. Petra wondered if they were missed at the party—though she hadn't been missed last year, insisting on turning in early every time. Petra thought hanging out with Jane was a much better way to spend her Saturday night than sleeping or even drinking with the girls.

Jane looked up, that puzzling look on her face, as if she was going to say something, but she didn't. Petra looked back. They just  looked for a moment. A lock of Petra's hair had gotten smushed out of place when Jane laid there, so Jane reached over and smoothed it along her forehead. Her fingers drew slowly behind Petra's ear, and then softly along her jaw. They stopped. Petra didn't shy away.

Then, Jane leaned in.

All at once, Jane moved in for the kiss, and Petra grabbed Jane's sweater to meet her in the middle. Their lips touched, open and wet, pausing against each other only briefly. Petra tilted her head and licked into Jane's mouth, leaning over as much as she could with the weird angle. Jane accepted it, other hand snaking around Petra's neck as their mouths worked together. It was only when Petra's fists turned to flat hands against Jane's collarbone that Jane pulled away.

“We should stop,” She said.

Petra breathed and faced forward again, fighting the smile that was spreading on her face.  _ I kissed Jane _ , She thought. Jane laid her head on Petra's shoulder again, and they sat in the dark, in the knowledge that they had just kissed. Petra and Jane, the friends who sometimes pretended to be more than that, had kissed, alone, because they wanted to.

They stayed for another five minutes and then headed inside. Along the way, Petra convinced Jane that she couldn't sleep in her own bed, so Jane offered to switch. Of course, when Jane went to leave with Petra's room key in hand, Petra wouldn't let go of Jane's wrist. 

And that's how Jane woke up on Sunday morning with the sound of her roommate showering in her ears, and Petra's hair in her mouth.


	5. Death Of A Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael makes a promposal that rivals [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVTr5MNa_8Y).

After going their separate ways to get ready, Jane R. found Petra in the cafeteria, where she was sitting with Jane, Lina, and Luisa. “Hey, can we talk?” She said quickly, trying to seem calm.

“Sure babe,” Petra said on instinct, picking up her tray.

Lina and Jane gave small ‘ooh’s and Luisa said, “Someone’s in trouble.”

Petra managed to give them a middle finger without dropping her breakfast, then followed Jane to a table in the corner. Overall, Petra was feeling fine, good, even, so she didn’t know why Jane seemed so stone cold as they settled in. “Everything okay?”

She watched as Jane pulled her gaze over to Petra, fidgeting with the zip on her sweater. “The number one priority here is your English mark, obviously,” Jane said, starting the conversation in a way Petra never would have expected in a million years, “But we need to talk about last night.”

Petra sat up a little straighter and put down her spoon. “I appreciate that. Let’s talk.”

Jane’s visage didn’t waiver. “We were both drunk. We’ve been kissing as part of this charade. It’s okay if it was just…habit, or something.”

Petra’s heart started to sink as she thought about how it was definitely not out of habit. She was starting to panic, though, and couldn’t get anything else out other than, “Okay.”

“We have a weird relationship. Weird stuff is going to happen,” Jane went on, hell-bent on saying everything without a single emotion.

_ What the hell is she talking about _ ? “Okay.”

“And I know you’re straight—”

“I’m not straight.”

Finally, some life. Jane’s eyebrows shot up at that, then she sat back a little, and waited.

Everything had been building up inside Petra, and now was the time to let it out. “Fuck my mark. I like you, Jane, a lot. I want to do stuff with you and hang out with you and date you, for real,” She said. Petra took a breath and Jane didn’t react in the 0.43 seconds it took her to do that so she charged on. “And if you don’t feel the same, I understand.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Petra’s heart spilled out on the table, a month of fake-dating in their back pockets, and one amazing (real) kiss replaying in both of their heads. 

Everything was building up inside of Petra again, a big mass of nerves and worries. She breathed, and waited out the moment. Jane looked down at her hands.

_ Shit _ , Petra thought, and stood up. She was sure her skirt was riding up and tears were about to start falling but she couldn’t feel anything, she couldn’t feel anything except for—

Jane grabbing Petra’s arm.

Jane pulling on it, to get her to sit down.

Petra managed to sit down, but she could feel her body freaking out now. Or at least, trying not to.

But then Jane said, “I like you too. And I want to try this, for real.”

And it all started going away. “Really?”

Jane smiled, finally. “Yeah.”

Petra didn’t care. She stood, leaned over the table, and kissed Jane. Quick and chaste, Petra retreated with a smile on her face.

“Now was that for me, or for them?” Jane asked, back to her sly ways.

“Please. There’s no more them,” Petra promised, “Just…us.”

And Jane nodded. “Us.”

 

\+ 3 months later

Later, Petra would regret it. Really. You’ll see! It’s not her finest moment, but… Petra can explain.

“ _ This  _ is why you called me here? To tell me that he asked you to prom? What-what is this, Degrassi? You’re boyfriend and girlfriend! Are you aware that I am currently under investigation for plagiarism?”

But Jane (Villanueva, of course) wasn’t giving up just yet. “I know we’re dating, but if you just watch the video—”

“Whoop-de-freaking-doo. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an important meeting with a Redbull and my physics notes.”

A voice from deep inside Jane 2 ’s room called, “Good luck honey!”

Petra slumped and said into the void, “Thanks babe,” And she was gone.

 

\+ Two weeks and one disproved plagiarism claim later

“Did you get Rose her ticket yet?” Jane asked, knowing tickets were going fast, being the one selling them. Even if the Holy Cross/Lady Sorrows prom was very underground and very much discouraged by the faculty, Jane could still put it on her resume. 

Luisa just sighed. “She doesn’t want to come.”

“What?” Jane shrieked, and started into a debate/psych-up session to convince Rose to get over herself, college student or no, and go to her girlfriends’ prom.

Petra wasn’t really listening. And Jane R. could tell. She poked Petra’s arm and said, low, “What’s up?”

“Hm? Nothing,” She answered, looking around for something to look at, but there was nothing other than prom prom prom.

Jane poked again. “Come on. Is it prom?”

And Petra said, “No.” You know, like a liar.

“Petra, you know I just want to talk about this kind of stuff,” Jane reasoned, which she had said before.

“Well I don’t,” Petra replied, wishing Jane would just drop. Prom was stupid and heteronormative and designed to make popular kids feel better about themselves and—

Jane was standing on the table. She was moving Lacy Robinson's lunch and standing on the table. She was on the table, looking down at Petra.

The cafeteria quieted a little as people noticed. Even Jane V. held a baited breath. Jane raised one hand in front to gesture to Petra.

“Petra Andel,” Jane said, voice projecting so everyone,  _ everyone _ , could hear. “You're a great girlfriend, an amazing student, and an awesome person. Will you be my date to prom?”

And really, what else was Petra going to do? Except smile and laugh and say, “Yes!” And then endure a barrage of compliments and comments for the rest of lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been churning out short and sweet AUs lately. Drop me a line about what you want to see next! Check out some of my other fics! Fill your time before Season 5, ahh!!!


End file.
